elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Subterranea (M12)
Subterranea is a network of massive caves, passages, and tunnels, some large enough to hold cities, that are inhabited by the various races of Subterraneans. The first recorded entrance to Subterranea was found at Monster Island. Subterranea contains water in underground rivers, pools, and lakes. It has high temperatures and no weather and its atmosphere is roughly the same as Earth's surface with fresh air supplied through a passage to the surface world. In addition to the different races of Subterraneans, the Outcasts live in Subterranea and serve the Mole Man. History Subterranea is a kingdom that was built beneath the surface of the Earth. At one point, it was home to the Deviants. Subterranea did not actually lie at the center of the Earth, but instead consisted of a seemingly planet-wide network of caverns lying miles beneath Earth's surface. Around 20,000 years ago, the priests of the city of Netheria (which was located on Atlantis) foresaw that Atlantis would be attacked by the Deviants who had their empire based in Lemuria. Therefore, the people of Netheria enclosed their city in a dome of an unknown plastic-like substance and excavated and fortified their city's foundations. Consequently when Atlantis sank, Netheria remained intact and its people survived having discovered a means a recycling their air supply. Netheria sank more deeply over the years until it finally came to rest in a huge sub-sea cavern. Afterwards, the Netherians renamed their realm the Netherworld and are now known as Netherworlders. The Fantastic Four had their first journey into Subterrenea where they discovered that Mole Man and his Moloids reside there. It is also where the Deviant Mutates from Monster Isle make their home. The immortal Roman scientist/sorcerer Tyrannus also makes his home in Subterranea where he rules over the Moloid offshoots called the Tyrannoids. During the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline, Mister Sinister has built his own city (based on Victorian-era London) in the Moloids' underground tunnels within Subterranea. The city is inhabited solely by clones of himself. After disposing of a rebel clone, he explains to one of his other clones that he has foreseen that the Phoenix Force would come after Hope Summers, that the Avengers would try to stop it and clash against the X-Men, resulting in the Phoenix Five (consisting of Phoenix Force-possessed versions of Cyclops, Colossus, Emma Frost, Magik, and Namor). He also knows that the Phoenix Five will soon come after him and intends to take the Phoenix energy away from them by using a group of Madelyne Pryor clones. The Phoenix Five leave their teammates behind and track Mister Sinister to Anchorage, Alaska (Cyclops's birthplace) finding out that he built his city in the underground tunnels beneath Anchorage. Mister Sinister then orders his clones to enter into war against the Phoenix Five. Organizations TBD Personalities Harvey Elder Mole Man Tyrannus Ugu Ugu came with the Mole Man to see who was disturbing Monster Isle, taking control of its inhabitants. Races Deviant Mutates Ghouls The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghoul Ghouls] (also known as the Demons of the Mist) are a Subterranean race of unknown origin. There were two variants of the race, distinguished by their different sizes. The smaller Ghouls were more savage and worshipped the molten lava in their domain as some kind of fire god where they would offer up sacrifices. The larger Ghouls are more civilized and have constructed massive underground cities. Gortokians The Gortokians were the first race of Subterraneans. They were created millennia ago by the Deviants as a slave race but they soon rebelled. In recent years, the Gortokians were planning an invasion of the surface world but an underground nuclear test staged by an unwitting surface nation devastated the entire race, killing them all either outright or by the resulting radiation poisoning. The only known survivor is Grotesk who is best known for having apparently killed the X-Men's leader Professor X (but who was actually the shape-shifter Changeling). The Golden People of the Savage Land are the descendants of the Gortokians. Lava Men The Lava Men are a race of Subterraneans who were mutated by the demon Cha'sa'dra (a native of Limbo) into a lava-skinned form. The first Lava Man to visit the surface world was Jinku, who was propelled to the surface by a volcanic reaction triggered by the trickster god Loki. This Lava Man fought Thor before he was returned underground. Later he and other Lava Men later fought Thor's teammates, the Avengers. Cha'sa'dra was among the demons of Limbo who appeared on Earth during the "Inferno" storyline, and when he was destroyed in combat with the Avengers, the Lava Men were apparently transformed into solid, non-living matter. Lava Men had red skin of rock-hard consistency. A Lava Man's body has twice the density of a normal human being's. Upon death a normal Lava Man immediately decomposes into dust. A small number of Lava Men have undergone a metamorphosis giving them golden skins. Grotesk has rendered all Lava Men mute under his rule. No clearly female Lava Men have been depicted to date. Less than one thousand Lava Men are known to exist. The Lava Men formerly had a tribal government, but became a monarchy ruled by Grotesk, although the golden Lava Men remained under tribal rule. Their technology level is primitive and the Lava Men are deeply religious, and peaceful except when stirred to war by religious fervor. Lava Men were formerly nomadic. Though not a Lava Man himself, Grotesk ruled the red Lava Men. Jinku was a shaman of the gold Lava Men. Other known Lava Men have included the golden Lava Men Akor, Danka, and Kelak, as well as the deceased Molto. Enemies of the Lava Men have included the Avengers, Thor, the Molian and Tyrannoid Subterraneans, Brutus, and the Deviants. Major allies of the Lava Men have included Grotesk, Captain Marvel II, and formerly Cha'Sa'Dra. Lizard Men The Lizard Men of Subterranea are a race of humanoid lizards created as slaves to the Deviants. When the Deviants abandoned Subterranea, the Lizard Men of Subterranea grew into an underground society. The Lizard Men of Subterranea traveled through a system of Earth's caves where one of their numbers became lost in the Himalaya Mountains. They sent a scout with a fur covering out to look for that operative where the Lizard Man in question was mistaken for a Yeti. The scout ended up coming across Victor Cartwright who was faking a documentary of a Yeti when he and his assistant Fred Cooper couldn't find the actual one. The scout took Victor underground with Fred in pursuit. When the Lizard Men planned to kill Victor in order to keep their society a secret, Fred came to Victor's rescue. Sometime later, a hardened convict named Eric Kane serving a life sentence in an African prison camp escaped and hid in a cave behind a waterfall where he stumbled into their underground society while looking for another way out. The Lizard Men ended up welcoming him and stating that a special diamond had given them light. When Eric asked the Lizard Men why they haven't gone to the surface for light, they tell him that they can't breathe the surface world's air even in the upper regions of the cave. The Lizard Men allowed Eric to be their honored guest. Eric was interested in taking the diamond. When Eric managed to take the diamond and run, the Lizard Men went after him as they warned him to drop the diamond while he has the chance as it was dangerous. Eric was too fast for the Lizard Men. The diamond emitted radiation that transformed him into a Lizard Man making him unable to breathe the surface world's air and retreated back to the Lizard Men. The other Lizard Men shunned Eric despite the fact that he had returned the diamond to them. While living as an outcast, Eric was left wondering if the diamond's effects will ever wear off and return him to human form. Kro later dispatched the Lizard Men to the Midnight Mountains in Borneo in order to assist in the capture of Makkari (who had taken the disguise of the superhero Hurricane to serve as a member of the Monster Hunters). Makkari's teammates aided him in the fight against the mutant monster Gorgilla as Makkari is ensnared by a Bloodhound Missile launched by the Lizard Men. The Lizard Men dragged Makkari down into Subterranea with Ulysses Bloodstone in hot pursuit. The Lizard Men destroyed the entrance to their tunnel to keep Ulysses Bloodstone from following them. At least one Lizard Man was left behind and his mind was probed by Doctor Druid.The Monster Hunters later left the last Lizard Men under the care of Gorgilla. The Lizard Men of Subterranea are much different from the Lizard Men that reside in the Savage Land and the Lizard Men of Tok. Molans The Molans are a race that was created by the Deviants. After the Deviants left Subterranea, the Molans grew into their own distinct society. They first appeared in Avenging Spider-Man #1 when they alongside their leader Ra'ktar end up overthrowing Mole Man after his Moloids had captured Mayor J. Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man and Red Hulk end up coming to J. Jonah Jameson's rescue where Red Hulk ends up fighting Ra'ktar. Ra'ktar manages to easily cut down Red Hulk.Spider-Man manages to get J. Jonah Jameson back to the surface while he goes back for Red Hulk. Spider-Man later duels Ra'ktar using a weapon that Ra'ktar forged for him. Spider-Man managed to defeat Ra'ktar and managed to work out a treaty between the Molans and Mole Man. Moloids The Moloids (or "Mole People") were the next race to be created by the Deviants. The Moloids are the physically weakest of the Subterraneans, and consequently they almost always act in great numbers. Due to their physical and mental weakness, the Deviants rejected them, and attempted to exterminate them all. Today, they serve the Mole Man, and have frequently fought the Fantastic Four alongside their master and his monsters. The Moloids have a yellow-skinned subspecies called the Disians who live in the underground tunnels of the Savage Land. Moloids are seen collecting and spiriting away the Punisher's body parts, after he is dismembered and decapitated by Wolverine's son Daken, acting on the orders of Norman Osborn. They are seemingly operating under the protection of Man-Thing. Four evolved Moloids named Kor, Mik, Tong, Turg are members of the Future Foundation. Tyrannoids The Tyrannoids are an offshoot of the Moloids who serve the near-immortal surface-world exile Tyrannus, to whom they showed the Fountain of Youth. They are not quite as weak or simple-minded as their Moloid cousins. As pawns of Tyrannus, the Tyrannoids have fought Hulk on several occasions. Locales 'Abandoned City' This was an abandoned city that was once used by the High Evolutionary. It has recently been raised to the surface world in the United States with its inhabitants wanting their city to be declared its own independent nation. Fountain of Youth 'Lechuguilla' One of the Moloid cities in Subterranea. 'Meramec' An underwater city that is inhabited by aquatic Moloids. Sinister London An underground city based on London that was built by Mister Sinister in the Moloid caverns beneath Anchorage. 'Valley of Diamonds' A valley made up with many diamonds that are so bright, they can blind anyone that sees it. Anyone who wants to travel through the Valley of Diamonds must have special sunglasses. Environmental Hazards Cave-ins Cave-ins and collapsing tunnels are extremely dangerous. Not only is there the danger of being crushed by tons of falling rock, even if characters survive they may be buried beneath a pile of rubble or cut off from the only exit. A cave-in buries anyone in the middle of the collapsing area, and sliding debris damages anyone in the periphery of the collapse. The slide zone is generally about half the radius of the bury zone. Characters in the bury zone of a cave-in take +8 damage, half that amount if they make a DC 15 Reflex save. They are subsequently buried. Characters in the slide zone take +4 damage, or none at all if they make a DC 15 Reflex save. Characters in the slide zone who fail their saves are also buried. Characters must make an additional Toughness save per minute while buried. The initial DC is 15, increasing by +1 per save. If a character falls unconscious, further damage becomes lethal. Characters who aren’t buried can try to dig out their friends. In one minute, a character can clear rocks and debris equal to five times his heavy load limit. Loose stone and rubble filling a 5-footby-5-foot area weighs about a ton (2,000 pounds). Armed with an appropriate digging tool, a character can clear loose stone twice as fast as by hand. You may also allow a buried character to free himself with a DC 25 Strength check. Super-Strength bonus applies to this check. References Comics Vine Subterranea Article-http://www.comicvine.com/subterranea/4020-56652/ Marvel Database Subterranea Article-http://marvel.wikia.com/Subterranea Wikipedia Subterranea Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subterranea_%28comics%29 Category:Subterranea Category:Cave-ins